Game Grumps (series)
Were you looking for the Game Grumps channel? ''Game Grumps ''is a Let's Play webseries on the Game Grumps channel, created on July 10, 2012. Jon Jafari (JonTron) and Arin Hanson (Egoraptor), the creators of Game Grumps, play a variety of games while commentating. On June 25, 2013, Jon left the show to concentrate on his own channel, who was then replaced by Leigh Daniel Avidan, or "Danny Sexbang." Games played Current * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (28 episodes) * Super Mario Maker (20 episodes) Hiatus / Quit Jon & Arin * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (12 episodes) * Pokemon Emerald (20 episodes) * Secret of Mana (4 episodes) * Animal Crossing Wii (3 episodes) * Banjo Kazooie (23 episodes) * New Super Mario Bros Wii (9 episodes) * Zombies Ate My Neighbors (9 episodes) * Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (11 episodes) * Yoshi's Island (7 episodes) * Legend of the Mystical Ninja (4 episodes) * Adventures in the Magic Kingdom (3 episodes) * Shenmue (3 episodes) * Kirby's Return to Dream Land (12 episodes) * Sonic '06 (108 episodes) * Super Mario Land 2 (5 episodes) * Demon's Souls (3 episodes) * Universal Studios Theme Parks Adventure (3 episodes) * Resident Evil (2 episodes) * Contra III (3 episodes) * Nintendo Land (8 episodes) * Donkey Kong Country Returns (3 episodes) * Donkey Kong Country 2 (12 episodes) * Run Saber (3 episodes) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (5 episodes) * Amazing Island (3 episodes) * Portal 2 (4 episodes) * Incredible Crisis (3 episodes) * Magic Sword (3 episodes) * The King of Dragons (3 episodes) * One Piece Mansion (3 episodes) * Naughty Bear (3 episodes) * Viewtiful Joe (2 episodes) * The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minnie (3 episodes) * Wario World (4 episodes) * Aladdin Genesis (4 episodes) * Demon's Crest (4 episodes) * Bayonetta (4 episodes) * Mega Man X7 (4 episodes) * Pocky & Rocky (8 episodes) * Star Fox 64 (8 episodes) * Gradius III (3 episodes) * Mega Man X (4 episodes) * Chulip (8 episodes) * Mister Mosquito (4 episodes) * Clash at Demonhead (3 episodes) * The Typing of the Dead (4 episodes) * Glover (3 episodes) * Stretch Panic (6 episodes) * The Adventures of Cookie & Cream (4 episodes) * Shatterhand (5 episodes) * Super Star Wars (5 episodes) Danny & Arin * Jackal (5 episodes) * Karnov (2 episodes) * Journey to Silius (5 episodes) * Super Castlevania IV (10 episodes) * Secret of Mana (13 episodes) * Night Trap (2 episodes) * Parodius (6 episodes) * Sparkster (8 episodes) * Gauntlet II (5 episodes) * Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (10 episodes) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 (5 episodes) * Super Empire Strikes Back (3 episodes) * Metal Storm (3 episodes) * DecapAttack (5 episodes) * Contra Force (4 episodes) * 1001 Spikes (3 episodes) * Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts (3 episodes) * Super Mario 3D World (59 episodes) * Trauma Center: Second Opinion (50 episodes) * Godzilla: Monster of Monsters! (6 episodes) * Castlevania 64 (4 episodes) * Little Samson (5 episodes) * Battle Kid: Fortress of Peril (3 episodes) * Luigi's Mansion (9 episodes) * Super Adventure Island (6 episodes) * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (14 episodes) * We Love Katamari (16 episodes) * Yo! Noid (2 episodes) * Alien Hominid (2 episodes) * Gradius V (3 episodes) * Pokémon FireRed Version (114 episodes) * StarTropics (8 episodes) * Super Bonk (6 episodes) * Barbie as the Island Princess (5 episodes) * The Munchables (8 episodes) * Punch-Out!! (19 episodes) * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (5 episodes) * Friday the 13th (2 episodes) * Puppy Luv (2 episodes) * Super Mario Galaxy (70 episodes) Completed Jon & Arin * Kirby Super Star (19 episodes) * Mega Man 7 (18 episodes) * Goof Troop (12 episodes) * Aladdin (5 episodes) * Joe & Mac (4 episodes, 1 cut episode) * Donkey Kong Country (12 episodes) * Wild Guns (5 episodes) * Metal Slug X (5 episodes) * Castlevania (8 episodes) * Strider 2 (6 episodes) Danny & Arin * Super Mario Bros. 2 (6 episodes) * Mega Man 2 (11 episodes) * The Legend of Zelda (21 episodes) * Out of This World (4 episodes) * Super Mario Sunshine (51 episodes) * Kirby's Epic Yarn (30 episodes) * Skyblazer (11 episodes) * Strider (9 episodes) * Super Mario Bros. 3 (29 episodes) * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD (73 episodes) * Super Mario World (18 episodes) * Super Metroid (27 episodes) * Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (16 episodes) * Battle Chess (2 episodes) * Katamari Damacy (20 episodes) * Shadow of the Colossus (29 episodes) * Super Mario Bros. (6 episodes) * The Goonies II (8 episodes) * Gun.Smoke (3 episodes) * Super C (3 episodes) * Mega Man 3 (11 episodes) * Shadow the Hedgehog (12 episodes) * Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 (7 episodes) * Rygar (5 episodes) * Heart of Darkness (17 episodes) * Shovel Knight (20 episodes) * Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (13 episodes) * Power Blade (5 episodes) * Mega Man 6 (9 episodes) * Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (47 episodes) * Deal or No Deal (2 episodes) * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (23 episodes) * Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (6 episodes) * Ninja Gaiden (8 episodes) * Jelly Belly: Ballistic Beans (1 episode) * Super Mario 64 (62 episodes) * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (with Danny) (37 episodes) * Kirby and the Rainbow Curse (24 episodes) * Bloodborne (76 episodes) * Sonic Adventure DX (56 episodes) One-offs Jon & Arin * Battletoads * Chuck E. Cheese's Party Games * Mary-Kate & Ashley: Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive * Super Mario Land * Winter Olympics * Doom Troopers * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * The Blues Brothers * Psycho Dream * The New Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley * Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games * The Jungle Book * Inspector Gadget * New Super Mario Bros U * Spice World * Mary-Kate and Ashley: Magical Mystery Mall * Ultraman: Towards the Future * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron * Dead Space 3 * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes * Top Shop * Crayon Shin-Chan * Drakkhen * Paperboy 64 * Kickle Cubicle * DJ Boy * Plok * Shovel Knight * Toki * Dog's Life * Astyanax * A Bug's Life Danny & Arin * Karate Kid * The Three Stooges * Mickey Mousecapade * Skate or Die 2: The Search for Double Trouble * Totally Rad * Chester Cheetah: Too Cool to Fool * Cool Spot * Home Alone * Dennis the Menace * Kendo Rage * Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons * Charlie Murder * Flashback * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Pinocchio * Chuck Rock * Alfred Chicken * 3D Ballz * The Amazing Frog? * Phantom Fighter * Contra * Radical Rex * Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage * Saturday Night Slam Masters * Bubble Bobble * Captain Planet * Endless Ocean * Myth Makers: Trixie in Toyland * Ninjabread Man * B.O.B. * D-Force * Spanky's Quest * Adventures of Tom Sawyer * The 3-D Battles of WorldRunner * The Lion King * Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo * Lizzie McGuire 3: Homecoming Havoc * The Daring Game for Girls * Build-A-Bear Workshop: A Friend Fur All Seasons * DuckTales * Kabuki Quantum Fighter * V.I.P. * Play with the Teletubbies * ToeJam & Earl * Transformers: Mystery of Convoy * Hannah Montana: The Movie * P.T. * Kung Fu * The Goonies * The Dog Island * Hell's Kitchen: The Game * Beavis and Butt-Head * Dragon's Lair * Dragon Tales: Dragon Seek * Gubble * Castle of Dragon * Lester the Unlikely * Platoon * Domino Rally * Dick Tracy * Lethal Weapon * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Captain Novolin * X-Kaliber 2097 * Wolfchild * Ninja Kid * RoboCop * BurgerTime * King's Knight * Mappy-Land * Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun * Adventures of Yogi Bear * Endless Ocean 2: Blue World * Busy Scissors * Wall Street Kid * Sesame Street Countdown * The Bachelor: The Videogame * X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse * Mario is Missing! * Pac-In-Time * Indivisible Special Episodes * Funny Mii Thing * BEST OF Game Grumps - Jan. 2015 * BEST OF Game Grumps - Feb. 2015 * BEST OF Game Grumps - Mar. 2015 * BEST OF Game Grumps - Apr. 2015 * BEST OF Game Grumps - May 2015 * BEST OF Game Grumps - June 2015 * BEST OF Game Grumps - July 2015 * BEST OF Game Grumps - Aug. 2015 * BEST OF Game Grumps - Sept. 2015 Gallery File:Game Grumps Logo.jpg|Previous Game Grumps logo Category:Series